Armor
Armor is a plating applied to hulls to increase their resilience and survivability, in exchange for increased weight. Armor equipped on a ship adds points to the hull's base health. Forsaken Armor is researched in the Naval Lab. Researching Forsaken Armor has the additional benefit of unlocking the ability to build higher level turrets in your base. Depleted Uranium 4 is a common goal for players to attain so they can build level 4 turrets. Draconian Armors can only be built if a player has the requisite completed Blueprint. They are as weight efficient as the best of Forsaken Armor (Depleted Uranium) while providing an additional bonus to the ship. Armor Weight For Forsaken Armors, each category of armor provides more points for less weight per point. For example, Depleted Uranium (DU) provide 2,156 points with a weight of 479 tons compared to Titanium's 1,118 points for 319 tons. Depleted Uranium is almost double the points and only about 100 tons more. It is desirable to have armor that is weight efficient because of tonnage weights imposed on the ship by its hull and on the fleet by the size of the dock. Depleted Uranium and Draconian Armors provide aproximately 4.5 armor points per ton of the armor.' ' A tip: DU4 is the only armor "worth researching". DU2 and DU3 are not worth the time in researching prior to DU4 but is a great way to get additional XP later on in the game. Titanium armor is useful in the early game; then you will graduate to DU4 and eventually most of your ships will employ Drac armor by the late mid-game (say you are now a level 42 or higher) . Effect on Repair Times The repair time of a damaged or destroyed ship is based on its amount of armor points. That is 1 second per armor point, except in the case of submarines in which the time is 4 seconds per amor point. This can be reduced by 10% by using a "Master Fixer" captain in the Great Hall. Forsaken Armor Research Costs Armor Fitting =Forsaken Armors= Below are the list of all forsaken armors. Iron The first category of armor, iron is relatively heavy for the protection it provides. Iron is the first category of armor unlocked in Battle Pirates, and is described as "a light-weight metal", and it is added that it "protects against artillery blasts". Steel The second category of armor, steel is heavier than its predecessor iron, but lighter than its successor, titanium. Steel is described as "an iron and carbon alloy", and "both strong and lightweight". Steel Stats (2.5 Armor Points / Ton) Titanium The third category of armor, titanium is heavier than its predecessor steel, but lighter than its successor, depleted uranium. It is added that "titanium's corrosion resistance makes it an ideal material for hull armor". Depleted Uranium The fourth and final category of armor, depleted uranium has the highest ratio of armor points to weight, that is 4.50. Depleted uranium (DU) is described as "semi-radioactive and heavy", and is "the ultimate Forsaken armor for your ship". It is advised the only DU armor you should use in mid to late game is DU4. Most late gamers use no DU4 but rather the D3 and D4 Drac armors. =Draconian Armors= Below are the list of all known Draconian Armors. Draconian armors provide almost exactly 4.5 Armor Points / Ton (plus or minus 3 armor point) but they all come with special attributes wich can range from bonus resistance against a given damage type, increased map speed, increased combat speed, increased evade, more effecive submarine cloak amongst others. Zynthonite Armor: D1 Series These armors offer low armor points but a 10% resistance to Explosive, Missile or Ballistic weapon types. Zynthonite Armor: D2 Series These armors are collectable from blueprint drops and from time to time as Forsaken Mission rewards. A prerequisite to build them is only Intel Lab 6. Zynthonite Armor: D3 Series These armors are collectable from blueprint drops and from time to time as Forsaken Mission rewards. A prerequisite to build them is Intel Lab 6. Zynthonite Armor: D4 Series These armors are collectable from blueprint drops and from time to time as Forsaken Mission rewards. A prerequisite to build them is Intel Lab 8. These are the top-of-the-line armor series for your ships when factoring in the bonus on offer for each. Category:Armor Category:Ship Building